Sacrifício de Amor
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: A cada três mil anos ocorre, simultaneamente, dois fenômenos raros: Contemplação Maia e Alinhamento perfeito. Situações capazes de fazer o impossível acontecer.Uma figura misteriosa entra na vida escolar de Stiles e Scott, e essa pessoa parecer ter algo a rek torna-se uma peça fundamental em um jogo secreto e misterioso que pode terminar em tragédia.
1. Prólogo

**Título: **Sacrifício de amor  
><strong>Autora: <strong>Kaline Bogard  
><strong>Fandon<strong>: Teen Wolf  
><strong>Ship<strong>: Sterek  
><strong>Classificação<strong>: +13  
><strong>Gênero: <strong>slash, angust, romance, mistério, Realidade Aternativa  
><strong>Direitos Autorais:<strong> Teen Wolf não me pertence. Se me pertencesse o casal principal não teria nem o Scott e nem a Allison...  
><strong>Importante<strong>: essa história é realidade alternativa, alguns fatos foram propositadamente alterados e estão diferentes da série. Não se assuste.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas iniciais<em>**

Antes de mais nada quero agradecer a Nutella Cullen, pois foi ela quem fez essa capa linda para mim!

Resumidamente:

1- Fanfic kinder ovo. Feita para surpreender no final. Pode ser um final que você goste ou não... é um risco que depende de você correr... xD

2- Primeira Sterek. Tentei não errar muito, perdoem se ficar um tanto OOC, isso eu garanto que não foi proposital.

3- Como eu disse antes, é realidade alternativa, por isso tem muita coisa que não está de acordo com a série, mas é proposital.

4- Marquei m-preg por que será uma possibilidade real nessa minha ficção, mas nenhum dos personagens masculinos irá engravidar. O fato é apenas mencionado. Digo isso para não gerar expectativas e esperanças.

6- Marquei estupro pelo mesmo acima citado. Menção do fato.

7- Não foi betado. Quando achar algum erro, por favor avise.

8- Obrigada por ler e divirta-se! Atualização toda sexta-feira.

* * *

><p><strong>Sacrifício de amor<strong>

**Kaline Bogard**

**Prólogo**

_Mansão queimada dos Hale_

_23h15min_

Stiles desceu do jipe e bateu a porta. Estava tão nervoso e preocupado que qualquer lobisomem em um raio de milhas escutaria as batidas descompassadas do seu coração. Mas sabia que não tinha ninguém ali, exceto Derek. Ou talvez não, já que a mansão estava completamente escura e silenciosa. E fazia tempo que isso não era assim.

– Ele não está, não é? – a mulher desceu do carro e também bateu a porta com força.

– Senhorita Ruby – Stilinski desesperou-se – Eu juro, não fizemos nada de errado! Eu...

– Stiles, você é um jovem de dezesseis anos. Questiono sua noção de "certo" e "errado". A não ser que prefira me ver conversando com o xerife...

– NÃO! – o garoto analisou sua professora de literatura, observando os olhos castanhos em busca de alguma compaixão. Não encontrou nada – Prefiro que fale com Derek antes. Ele vai explicar tudo.

A mulher sorriu de leve. Enquanto Stiles passava a mão pelo cabelo curto, sem saber o que fazer, ela vasculhava a bolsa de imitação de couro que trazia a tiracolo.

Stilinski não podia compreender como tudo saíra do controle assim. Uma semana atrás e o mundo era perfeito. Ou quase isso. Agora, ali estava ele na frente da casa de Derek Hale, com uma professora ao lado alegando ter visto os dois fazendo coisas íntimas.

O que era mentira! Derek e ele não eram nada! Sequer amigos! Que se dirá amantes... não que Stiles não quisesse isso... o que não vinha ao caso. No momento precisava convencer a professora de que eram inocentes das acusações.

Virou-se para falar com a mulher e viu que ela tirava uma barra de ferro não muito grande de dentro da bolsa.

– Senhorita Ruby? – franziu as sobrancelhas sem compreender aquilo.

– Surpresa, surpresa! – a mulher riu antes de erguer a barra de forma ameaçadora.

Stiles notou as intenções da professora e até tentou se defender, todavia não foi rápido o bastante. A barra acertou-lhe o lado direito do rosto e o garoto desabou sem sentidos no chão.

Ruby aguardou por um instante, querendo ter certeza de que seu aluno estava fora de combate. Verificou que tinha um pouco de sangue na ponta da barra de ferro, e aquilo até que vinha a calhar com seu plano. Deixou o objeto cair ao chão.

A princípio seu objetivo era único e envolvia apenas Stilinski. Mas durante a última semana vira a forma que Derek e Stiles se olhavam. Viu os sentimentos secretos e compreendeu tudo. Ao entender o quanto se gostavam em segredo, Ruby decidira mudar o foco da sua ação. Decidira trazer Hale para o epicentro do furacão.

Ergueu os olhos castanhos e analisou o céu noturno. Nenhuma nuvem encobria a perfeição celestial, ou mesmo a magnífica lua cheia. Jamais se vira uma noite com astros tão belos e brilhantes.

E a causa dessa maravilha era apenas uma: em pouco mais de meia hora aconteceria a Contemplação Maia e o Alinhamento Perfeito. Dois fenômenos que não se repetiriam simultaneamente antes de três mil anos. Que ocorreram exatamente três mil anos atrás. A meia noite.

Um fenômeno que podia fazer _milagres_.

Balançou a cabeça saindo do transe e abaixou-se ao lado do rapaz caído no chão. Foi impossível não sentir certa admiração pela ingenuidade de Stiles. Professor algum no mundo faria algo assim tão tarde da noite. O menino devia estar desesperado para proteger Hale e livrá-lo de eventuais encrencas... e pagava um preço alto por isso.

A mulher usara desculpas esfarrapadas para manipulá-lo e guiá-lo até ali apesar da hora avançada. Claro, era apenas uma criança confiando em uma professora. Que motivos Stiles teria para desconfiar? Todos os motivos do mundo, levando em consideração as coisas que testemunhava. Mas não... ele parecia incapaz de mudar e deixar de ser o jovem crédulo que sempre ajuda a salvar o dia. Não poucas vezes a salvar Derek... mesmo sem ter esperanças de ser correspondido em seu amor secreto, embora não tão secreto assim.

Ruby meneou a cabeça, abaixou-se e pegou-lhe o celular no bolso da calça jeans surrada. Buscou nos contatos, certa de que acharia o número do Alpha. E encontrou. Enquanto sorria satisfeita, digitou quatro pequenas letrinhas e enviou o SMS.

_Help._

Ele entenderia. Derek era esperto. Sacaria na hora que fora propositadamente afastado da mansão, não apenas ele; mas Peter também. O resto do Pack estava longe o bastante, para não serem causa de preocupação. Com os outros humanos sequer se preocuparia.

Apenas um lobo dominava seus pensamentos: Derek. E ele voltaria correndo desesperado ao ver que o pedido de ajuda fora enviado do telefone de Stiles Stilinski.

Soltou o celular ao lado da barra de ferro no chão. Já não precisava mais deles. Ficou de pé com Stiles em seus braços e ergueu o queixo de leve, fechando os olhos em deleite. O uivo assustador escapou de seus lábios como um desafio. Um desafio contra seus pretensos inimigos.

"_Volte a tempo, Derek Hale_"; pensou. "_Volte a tempo de salvar o que é importante_".

Continua...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas finais<strong>_

Então é isso. Não sei por que adoro começar por prólogos, principalmente quando narram um fato futuro. Agora, calmamente, iremos acompanhar como tudo chegou a esse ponto.

Não esperem muitas reviravoltas ou um enredo de novela mexicana! Meu ponto principal é ~legrandfinale, rsrsrsrs

Obrigada por ler! Espero ver todos de volta na próxima sexta, ou antes! Para quem deixar um review xD


	2. Cap 01 -Menos dez pontos para Gryffindor

**Título: **Sacrifício de amor  
><strong>Autora: <strong>Kaline Bogard  
><strong>Fandon<strong>: Teen Wolf  
><strong>Ship<strong>: Sterek  
><strong>Classificação<strong>: +13  
><strong>Gênero: <strong>slash, angust, romance, mistério, Realidade Aternativa  
><strong>Direitos Autorais:<strong> Teen Wolf não me pertence. Se me pertencesse o casal principal não teria nem o Scott e nem a Allison...  
><strong>Importante<strong>: essa história é realidade alternativa, alguns fatos foram propositadamente alterados e estão diferentes da série. Não se assuste.

* * *

><p><strong>Sacrifício de amor<strong>

**Kaline Bogard**

**Parte 01**

**Menos dez pontos para Gryffindor**

_Uma semana antes_

A sala inteira observava a professora em um silêncio mortal. A mulher terminava de escrever seu nome na lousa e traçava um risco embaixo. Ruby Smith. Quem, em todos os infernos, teria um nome daqueles?! _Ruby Smith_.

– Muito prazer – ela virou-se para a sala e sorriu. Tinha olhos castanhos, cabelos ondulados também castanhos, mas em um tom desbotado e sem brilho. O nariz era empinado e o rosto de pele pálida possuía algumas pintas. Aparentava ter por volta de trinta anos. Usava roupas que já viram dias bem melhores.

Scott deu uma espiada para trás, mas Stiles apenas sacudiu os ombros. Não faziam idéia do motivo da antiga professora ter sido afastada. A dúvida pertencia a todos os demais alunos.

– Espero que seja um ótimo ano – Smith encostou-se à mesa do professor e cruzou os braços. Parecia meio perdida – Apesar de já estarmos no meio do semestre. Mas pra mim é como se fosse começo do ano. Enfim... alguma dúvida?

– Sobre o que? O seu nome, por exemplo? – Lydia perguntou apontando para a lousa.

– É... Ruby? – indagou Jackson, estreitando os olhos para enxergar melhor. O motivo era muito claro: nunca tinha visto um garrancho tão mal feito antes. Se a professora cismasse de passar a matéria na lousa, estariam perdidos.

– Exato, rapaz. Meu nome é Smith. Ruby Smith. Sou a nova professora de Literatura de vocês.

A sala voltou a ficar em silêncio. Os alunos se entreolharam confusos. A professora parecia mais perdida que os demais dentro daquela sala.

– Então... – ela foi dizendo meio hesitante – Isso aqui é Literatura... que tal lermos alguns livros?

– Então... – Lydia a imitou com uma voz arrastada de tédio – Que tal você ler o plano de aula e seguir o roteiro?

A sala riu da provocação. Ruby ergueu as sobrancelhas ponderando a sugestão cheia de deboche e pouco caso.

– Não – respondeu com uma careta – Seguir roteiros é chato. Ainda espero indicações de livros. Vamos lá, garotos. Não conseguem pensar em nada?

E novamente o silêncio pesado e tenso caiu sobre a sala. Os adolescentes alternavam olhares entre a professora e outros colegas. Não podiam se lembrar de uma situação semelhante antes. Nenhum professor perguntava a opinião deles. Não sabiam se levavam a sério ou se era algum tipo de pegadinha.

Sufocando com o silêncio intenso, Stiles não resistiu. Sem parar de brincar com o lápis resolveu dar uma sugestão.

– Harry Potter?

Nem bem terminou de falar e a sala caiu na gargalhada. Alguns se atreveram a vaiar o garoto, que apenas rolou os olhos. Até Scott riu da sugestão. Não devia se surpreender na verdade.

– Ei, ei, ei... menos dez pontos para Gryffindor – Smith gracejou numa forma de fazer a turma ficar quieta. Então se virou para Stiles e o analisou brevemente.

– Harry Potter, hum? – balançou a cabeça – Como é o seu nome, garoto?

– Stiles – ele respondeu meio sem jeito.

Ruby ficou mais alguns instantes em silêncio, para em seguida esfregar as mãos empolgada.

– Gostei dessa idéia, senhor Stiles! Vamos ler Harry Potter esse semestre!

A turma inteira resmungou em protesto. Stiles não acreditou no que ouvira e fez questão de ignorar os olhares rancorosos que recebeu.

– Sério isso? – Jackson perguntou irritado.

– Super sério, jovem... como é seu nome?

– Jackson Whittemore – respondeu de má vontade.

– Senhor Whittemore e demais alunos, apresento a vocês nosso projeto desse semestre: leremos Harry Potter.

– Qual dos três? – foi Jackson quem perguntou de novo.

Ruby não pareceu compreender a dúvida.

– Como assim "qual dos três"?

O capitão do time cruzou os braços a frente do peito e assumiu uma pose extremamente agressiva.

– Harry Potter não é uma trilogia? Vamos ler os três? Ou só um deles?

– Oh, meu Deus! Santa ignorância! – Stiles não conseguiu se controlar e ficar de boca fechada – A Crônica dos Kane, é uma trilogia. O Senhor dos Anéis, é uma trilogia. Hannibal, é uma trilogia. Jogos Velozes, adivinha? Trilogia. A _trilogia_ do Mago, é uma trilogia. Harry Potter é uma saga de sete livros. Sem contar Quidditch Através dos Séculos, Animais Mágicos e Seu Habitat e Contos de... de... de... hum... são sete livros – ficou quieto ao ver que todos nas sala, e isso incluía a professora e Scott (seu melhor amigo, diga-se de passagem) olhavam para ele completamente abismados. Exceto Jackson, claro, que começara a fuzilá-lo ao ouvir a parte do "santa ignorância".

– Muito bem, senhor Stiles. Quero ver essa paixão toda na hora de escrever o trabalho. E na hora das provas. Falando em provas, vou explicar para o senhor Whittemore e para os demais, como será nossa avaliação. Vocês lerão os sete livros até o final do semestre. Para cada livro lido farão uma analise crítica com contribuições positivas para a literatura norte-america e mundial, e alguns pontos negativos da obra – parou para respirar um pouco – Cada análise valerá _até_ um ponto. Ao final você podem ter, ou não, um total de sete pontos. Então faremos uma prova valendo até três pontos. Está fechada a média dez. Voalá... Ah! E os trabalhos têm que ser feito a mão. Nada de... copiar da Wikipédia.

Vozes se fizeram ouvir. A maioria reclamava pela complexidade e dificuldade do trabalho para valer tão pouco. Culpa de quem? Do Stiles claro... e o dito rapaz ficou arrepiado sabendo-se vítima de olhares indignados.

Apesar de não demonstrar sentia-se bem empolgado com a idéia! Faria um trabalho ótimo e talvez aproveitasse para reler sua coleção.

– Ótimo que estamos todos de acordo – Ruby esfregou as mãos de contentamento – Para a aula de hoje quero que destaquem uma folha. Espero uma análise pessoal de cada um: escolham cinco pontos positivos e cinco negativos que enxergam em si mesmos e desenvolvam uma redação de, no mínimo, três laudas.

– Que isso... – Scott virou-se para trás e resmungou com o amigo – Me sinto de volta ao primário!

– Escrevendo uma redação tipo "Como foi suas férias" – Stiles riu – Mas foi inteligente. Assim ela vai conhecer a sala um pouco melhor, não?

McCall deu de ombros. Roubou uma folha do caderno do outro e riu baixinho, endireitando-se na cadeira.

Stilinski apenas girou os olhos. Sabia que se estivesse na carteira da frente teria sido ele a roubar uma folha do amigo. Scott aprendera o truque consigo, afinal de contas.

Sem enrolar mais puxou uma folha e se concentrou no trabalho que a professora passara. Pensar em qualidades próprias era fichinha! Stiles sabia que tinha muitas: era simpático, inteligente, falava bem... ou falava muito... enfim. Mas pensar nos defeitos seria mais fácil ainda. Para cada qualidade poderia pensar, tranquilamente, em pelo menos cinco defeitos.

Suspirou chateado e começou a escrever.

Ruby Smith analisou os alunos envolvidos no que lhes pedira. Alguns em maior grau de meditação, outros bem menos empolgados.

Foi apenas ao pousar os olhos castanhos sobre Stiles que sua postura mudou um pouco. Deixando de ser descontraída, ficou levemente tensa. Levou a mão à ponte do nariz empinado e apertou de leve.

Então aquele era Stiles Stilinski...?

Ele mudara absolutamente nada, em todos aqueles anos.

Suspirou.

Os grãos de areia começaram a rolar na ampulheta que lhe guiava os passos. Quase sentiu pena dos alunos, pois não dividiriam um semestre. Não haveria provas ou trabalhos. Tudo aquilo era mentira, uma grande, frágil e desesperada mentira.

Ruby tinha apenas uma semana. Uma misera semana que culminaria em sangue, lágrimas, dor e morte.

E então a jornada chegaria, finalmente, ao fim.

Continua...

* * *

><p>Então... aqui começa a construção da trama, efetivamente. Quem será Ruby? Qual o objetivo dela? Alguém já tem teorias e palpites?<p>

Bem, acho que isso. Desejo a todos um bom final de semana e obrigada por ler!

Vejo vocês de novo na sexta! Ou antes, para quem deixar um review


	3. Cap 02 - Papo nerd

**Título: **Sacrifício de amor  
><strong>Autora: <strong>Kaline Bogard  
><strong>Fandon<strong>: Teen Wolf  
><strong>Ship<strong>: Sterek  
><strong>Classificação<strong>: +13  
><strong>Gênero: <strong>slash, angust, romance, mistério, Realidade Aternativa  
><strong>Direitos Autorais:<strong> Teen Wolf não me pertence. Se me pertencesse o casal principal não teria nem o Scott e nem a Allison...  
><strong>Importante<strong>: essa história é realidade alternativa, alguns fatos foram propositadamente alterados e estão diferentes da série. Não se assuste.

* * *

><p><strong>Sacrifício de amor<strong>

**Kaline Bogard**

**Parte 02  
><strong>**Papo nerd**

Qual não foi a surpresa da turma, no dia seguinte, de chegar na sala e descobrir que o professor de Álgebra estava doente e precisaria faltar. Quem cobriria seu turno seria a senhorita Ruby Smith...

– Bom dia classe! – a mulher foi dizendo ao entrar na sala – Parece que teremos mais tempo para ficarmos juntos essa semana! E eu já pensei no trabalho de hoje. Comecei a corrigir as redações de ontem e estou gostando muito, tem ótimos escritores nessa sala. Por isso... destaquem uma primeira folha do caderno.

Deu a instrução e aguardou ser obedecida. Scott, que novamente estava a frente do amigo, tentou roubar uma folha, mas Stiles já antecipava algo assim e deixara o caderno fora de alcance.

Quando todos estavam com uma folha solta, Ruby sorriu empolgadíssima.

– Hoje a sala vai usar seus dons literários futurísticos, se é que existe algo assim. Quero que pensem em vocês mesmos daqui a trinta anos. Como acham que estarão? O que tem para comemorar e melhorar? Quais as suas esperanças...? Usem a imaginação e me surpreendam! Quero no mínimo três laudas.

A sala resmungou um pouco, mas logo todos trataram de obedecer. Scott virou-se para trás e fez uma careta para Stiles, que respondeu com um balançar de ombros.

– De volta ao primário, cara. Acredita nisso? – foi o humano quem sussurrou – Se o resto do ano for assim estamos perdidos! Nem Harry Potter salva...

McCall riu baixinho antes de olhar ao redor.

– Hoje não tem treino com o time, vou até sua casa. Tudo bem?

Stiles ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– E a galera do Camp Rock Wolf? Vai se dispensar hoje?

– Parece que o Derek está planejando um super treinamento para amanhã, algo assim.

– Ahh – o garoto coçou o pescoço – Mas e a Allison? Não vai na casa dela?

O lobisomem deu de ombros.

– Não posso ir a casa dela – disse de forma misteriosa, mas diante do olhar agudo que recebeu acabou ficando sem graça e completando – Allison está... _naqueles_ dias...

Stiles franziu as sobrancelhas, meio confuso. Aos poucos a compreensão o atingiu como um raio e ele deixou o queixo cair, ficando agitado.

– Como você sa... – antes mesmo que completasse a frase, Scott apontou o próprio nariz, querendo dizer que descobrira pelo cheiro – ECA!

A exclamação atraiu olhares do restante da classe e da professora.

– Parece que a dupla dinâmica aí tem coisas mais importantes para fazer do que a tarefa que eu passei...

– Não, senhorita... – Scott começou, mas foi cortado.

– Mais uma dessas e os dois vão ganhar um horário especial para terminar a redação: _detenção_. Fui clara?

Os meninos balançaram a cabeça, enquanto ouviam uma ou outra risadinha, e se concentraram no que fora pedido. Deixariam as conversas para depois das aulas, quando estivessem em casa.

Ruby olhou atentamente para ambos, todavia se convenceu de que eles não conversariam mais e voltou a corrigir redações. Ou melhor, voltou a fingir que corrigia, já que seus pensamentos estavam a anos-luz de distância dali e seus olhos, volta e meia, caiam sobre Stilinski, como se o avaliasse.

oOo

Stiles mal pôde acreditar quando estacionou o jipe em frente de casa. Saltou e entrou na residência pela porta da cozinha, onde roubou um pacote de Ruffles do armário e uma latinha de Coke da geladeira. Chegou no quarto e arremessou a embalagem com batatas para Scott, que já estava sentado na cama do garoto.

– Odeio quando faz isso – resmungou – Não é justo que venha de bike e chegue na minha frente.

– A lei do mais rápido – Scott riu abrindo o saquinho e pegando um punhado de batatas – E o meu refri?

– Pega lá, The Flash – e deu um longo gole fazendo questão de mostrar como estava refrescante.

McCall rolou os olhos e saiu do quarto para pegar algo gelado também. Quando voltou Stiles estava à frente do PC, digitando.

– E o seu pai?

– Tá bem. Pegando uns turnos extras. Essa cidade nunca foi tão agitada, se é que me entende. Me pergunto quando foi que passamos por um portal e viemos parar nessa realidade alternativa...

– É – McCall sentou-se confortavelmente na cama.

– Você não acha a senhorita Ruby estranha?

– Estranha como? – Scott perguntou – Estranha como eu ou como você?

– Idiota. Eu não sou estranho. Por que perguntou isso? Sentiu cheiro de alguma coisa sobrenatural nela?

Scott balançou a cabeça.

– Não. Só perfume barato. E muito, muito adocicado – respondeu com uma careta engraçada – Ela deve ser esquisita tipo você... talvez seja a primeira vez que dá aula, sei lá.

– Hn. O trabalho sobre HP foi legal. Mas essas redaçõezinhas são um saco. O que será na próxima aula? Se imaginar daqui uns cinqüenta anos? Eu acho que vou estar milionário e com um harém!

– Um harém?! Dúvido! – Scott engoliu mais batatas – Acha mesmo que o Derek deixaria...? Ele é muito territorialista.

– SCOTT! – Stiles repreendeu encolhendo-se um pouco. Desde que seu melhor amigo descobrira sobre sua paixonite pelo Alpha vivia fazendo esse tipo de piadinha sem graça.

– Mas o Derek tem sorte por ser você.

A afirmação fez o dono da casa voltar-se com um sorriso para McCall. Os olhos brilhavam.

– Me acha tão legal assim?

– Não – Scott caiu de costas na cama, derrubando batatas no colchão – É que você não tem período menstrual então...

– CALADO! – o garoto rosnou e voltou-se para a tela do PC. Digitou furiosamente por um tempo, porém não resistiu – O cheiro é tão _ruim_ assim?

O outro se apoiou nos cotovelos para poder olhar o amigo melhor e balançou a cabeça.

– Pelo contrário. Me deixa louco! E com a proximidade da lua cheia... eu... eu tenho medo de não me controlar e...

– Chega, Scott! Não quero mais saber disso, poupe minha jovem vida de mais um trauma, por favor – lamentou exagerado – Vamos mudar de assunto.

– O que você está fazendo aí? É o trabalho de literatura já? – perguntou catando as batatas da cama e jogando na boca – Seu nerd.

A pergunta ligou o botão de "Empolgação Máxima" do Stiles. Ele mudou a cadeira de posição, para ficar de frente com Scott. Acenou com a mão descartando o que o outro adolescente dissera.

– Tem nada a ver com literatura. Sabe o que vai acontecer domingo a meia noite?

O tom misterioso deixou McCall interessado.

– Não. O quê?

– Exatamente à meia-noite os planetas estarão na posição Contemplação Maia. E as doze constelações do horóscopo solar na posição de Alinhamento Perfeito. No primeiro dia da lua cheia!

A primeira coisa que passou pela mente de Scott foi que, se um cientista anunciasse a cura para o câncer, ele não conseguiria soar tão entusiasmado quanto Stiles soara naquele instante. E a segunda coisa foi que ele não fazia a mínima idéia do que o menino falava.

– Wow... – deixou escapar visivelmente desinteressado.

– Você sabe do que eu to falando?

– Na verdade não. Mas tenho certeza de que vou ficar sabendo...

A empolgação desapareceu de Stilinski como um passe de mágica. Ele assumiu a melhor expressão facial de "paisagem".

– Te deixo entediado? Desculpa se não estou no meu período menstrual...

Scott riu da cena.

– Que bom! Não queria atacar sexualmente meu melhor amigo... agora deixa de ser drama queen e me conta logo o que é isso.

O dono da casa se animou de novo.

– É tipo assim, na Contemplação Maia todos os planetas do Sistema Solar estarão perfeitamente alinhados! Se fosse possível passar uma linha, hipoteticamente falando, em um traço paralelo, essa linha passaria pelo meio perfeito de _todos_ os planetas! E o Alinhamento Perfeito é uma posição das doze constelações de um jeito que a lua fica no meio exato, quer você observe do hemisfério norte ou hemisfério sul. Não é incrível? Essas duas formações só acontecem simultaneamente a cada três mil anos! Já surgiram as teorias mais loucas na Internet.

Scott, que acabara sentando-se na cama, inclinou-se levemente para frente e observou com cuidado a face do outro adolescente.

– O que foi...?

– Você respira? Como consegue falar tanto sem tomar fôlego?

Stiles fez uma careta e inclinou a cadeira para trás, apoiando-a nos pés traseiros. Ficou balançando de leve, equilibrando-se.

– São anos de treinamento. Um newbie como você jamais conseguiria – finalizou a frase dando um ultimo gole na latinha de Coke, e continuando com ela vazia na mão.

– E essas teorias loucas?

– Ah, são loucas mesmo! Coisa tipo Elvis Presley voltando do espaço, terremotos unindo os cinco continentes, o Canadá virando super potência, o fim do mundo, titãs devorando a humanidade etc etc etc...

– Quanta conversa fiada! Não acredito em nada disso.

– Falou o lobisomem – Stiles brincou bem humorado. No fundo também desacreditava de muitas daquelas teorias.

– Hum... Elvis voltando do espaço? Tá bom.

– Ora, só por que você não acredita, não quer dizer que não possa acontecer – recebeu um olhar agudo de Scott que o fez completar – Não Elvis Presley, claro...

– Então o que?

– Sei lá. Mas até pouco tempo eu nem acreditava em lobisomens. E olha onde estamos agora: tenho um melhor amigo com super habilidades olfativas e taras por períodos menstruais.

– Ei! – o rapaz soou indignado – Não tenho "tara" por isso! Mas... essas teorias todas...

Scott silenciou, com certo receio de expressar o que tinha pensado.

– Sim...? – Stiles deixou os pés da cadeira baixarem, voltando a posição normal.

– Alguma fala sobre reverter a transformação de lobisomens?

Ao ouvir aquilo Stilinski balançou a cabeça.

– Não li nada a respeito. Prometo dar uma olhada... pelo que eu li os Maias realmente acreditavam que o impossível podia se tornar realidade quando algo assim acontecesse. Vai que...

Scott sorriu sem animo. Não queria encher-se de esperanças, embora pessoas pelo mundo estivessem tão crédulas com milagres e outros absurdos. Lá no fundo, bem no fundinho, não podia deixar de se perguntar que tipo de desejo impossível seria concretizado no domingo à meia-noite...

Continua...

* * *

><p><strong>Importante<strong>: esse lance de "Contemplação Maia" e "Alinhamento Perfeito" foi inventado por mim. Não faço idéia se algo assim é possível, mas a imaginação nos da permissão pra tudo! Rsrsrs


	4. Cap 03 - Nem tanto pela parte do gênio

**Título: **Sacrifício de amor  
><strong>Autora: <strong>Kaline Bogard  
><strong>Fandon<strong>: Teen Wolf  
><strong>Ship<strong>: Sterek  
><strong>Classificação<strong>: +13  
><strong>Gênero: <strong>slash, angust, romance, mistério, Realidade Aternativa  
><strong>Direitos Autorais:<strong> Teen Wolf não me pertence. Se me pertencesse o casal principal não teria nem o Scott e nem a Allison...  
><strong>Importante<strong>: essa história é realidade alternativa, alguns fatos foram propositadamente alterados e estão diferentes da série. Não se assuste.

* * *

><p><strong>Sacrifício de amor<strong>

**Kaline Bogard**

**Parte 03  
><strong>**Nem tanto pela parte do "gênio"**

Na quarta-feira não foi surpresa nenhuma deparar-se com Ruby Smith, já que pelo horário das aulas teriam um tempo inteiro de literatura.

A mulher estava na sala, com suas roupas que já tinham visto dias bem melhores, cabelos castanhos foscos e pintas na pele pálida. Apesar de tudo o rosto redondo era agradável. Stiles percebeu que simpatizava com ela. Talvez por que fosse, claramente, uma pessoa meio esquisita como ele.

– Hoje vamos continuar com a matéria e – olhou para Lydia – seguir o roteiro para variar.

Segurou um pedaço de giz branco e começou a escrever conceitos na lousa. Stiles leu as três primeiras palavras. Melhor dizendo, tentou. Não conseguiu entender a letra da professora. Uma breve espiada ao redor lhe mostrou que a grande maioria da sala estava com a mesma dificuldade.

Desistindo, virou-se para trás e suspirou atraindo atenção de Scott.

– O que foi?

– Andei procurando mais daquelas teorias – sussurrou – Sinto muito, mas não tem nada que fale sobre reverter você sabe bem o quê. Bem, eu totalmente não achei.

– Não pensei que acharia mesmo – Scott sussurrou de volta, rabiscando algo no caderno.

A expressão decepcionada de McCall desmentia sua frase despreocupada e Stiles sentiu-se na obrigação de animar o amigo.

– Hoje tem treinamento?

– Sim. O Derek quer todos lá.

– Ih... ele vai pegar pesado! Acho que eu vou lá também...

Scott ia comentar algo quando notou a professora aproximando-se com uma cara nada boa.

– Peço desculpas aos dois mosqueteiros – foi dizendo sarcástica – Minha aula está atrapalhando a conversa de vocês?

Ambos ficaram sem graça.

– Desculpa, professora – Stiles tentou remediar a situação – Não estamos fazendo nada.

– Errado. Você não está fazendo nada e ainda atrapalha seu colega. Sabe a cura para isso, senhor Stiles? _Detenção_.

O queixo do garoto caiu, tamanha sua surpresa e indignação.

– Mas...

– Se reclamar pega detenção amanhã também.

Imediatamente ele fechou a boca e voltou-se para frente, disposto a começar a copiar o que quer que estivesse rabiscado na lousa, entendendo a letra ou não. Só não queria aumentar o tempo do castigo.

oOo

Detenção era uma das coisas mais totalmente chatas do mundo, na nada modesta opinião de Stiles. Principalmente para alguém como ele. Cada segundo se arrastava com a lentidão de séculos. Estava a pouco mais da metade do tempo na sala com a professora, mas tinha certeza de sentir seus fios de cabelo embranquecendo, enquanto ele envelhecia prematuramente pelo tédio.

Seu desconforto era perceptível e de causar dó. Tamborilava os dedos na mesa, olhava da professora que corrigia tarefas para a janela, mexia-se na cadeira como se o assento estivesse cheio de formigas.

Virou-se para a janela outra vez. Estava perdendo o treino de lacrosse. Não que fosse uma grande coisa, afinal só ficava esquentando o banco, assistindo os outros jogarem. Todavia, apenas estar lá, junto com os outros, lhe dava a sensação de pertencimento, de fazer parte de algo. Similar ao que sentia quando se juntava com o Pack e podia ficar perto de Derek.

Derek.

Opa! A luz vermelha de um semáforo imaginário piscou em sua mente. Aquele era um assunto delicado... tinha que desviar os pensamentos. Imediatamente.

– São as nossas redações? – perguntou para Ruby.

– Sim – a mulher respondeu sem tirar os olhos do papel.

– Posso ler alguma? – a voz soou mais animada do que deveria.

– Não.

– Não achei que pudesse mesmo – resmungou.

– Que bom.

A conversa acabou ali. Stiles observou a mulher. Apesar de ter levado a detenção injusta ainda achava a professora uma pessoa agradável. Tinha uma boa sensação de estar perto dela. Talvez fosse a animação dos olhos castanhos, ou a humildade das roupas um tanto gastas. A mulher não fazia questão de se encaixar em padrões sociais determinados, e parecia bem com isso. Identificou-se um bocado com ela. Mesmo que fosse uma criatura atípica.

– A senhora é meio esquisita – a afirmação escapou-lhe sem que pudesse evitar.

Ruby levantou a cabeça e mirou o garoto com certa surpresa.

– Desculpe-me?

Stiles arrepiou-se. Ia ganhar detenção _eterna_ depois daquela.

– Sinto muito! – tentou remediar – Não era para ter falado isso! Era para ter totalmente pensado. Quer dizer... não que a professora seja esquisita do tipo bizarro, sabe? Aquele tipo que assusta todo mundo ou ninguém quer chegar perto, mas isso seria um psicopata, eu acho. Não... nem todo psicopata é esquisito. Não que a senhorita seja uma psicopata ou pareça com uma. Só é esquisita tipo normal, assim como eu. Não se preocupe...

Parou de falar e segurou o queixo com o polegar, usando os outros dedos para encobrir os lábios. Fez seu melhor esforço para fingir que os últimos quarenta segundos nunca tinham existido. Olhou fixamente para Smith, parecendo querer hipnotizá-la e fazê-la esquecer de tudo.

– Senhor Stilinski?

– Sim...?

– Suma da minha frente.

Stiles não disse nada. Agarrou a mochila e precipitou-se para fora da sala. Chegava à porta quando ouviu a voz calma de Ruby alcançá-lo.

– Garoto...

Ele parou e virou-se para a professora, agarrado a mochila como uma espécie de escudo.

– Sim?

– Sobre a sua redação. Ela estava realmente boa, mas eu discordo sobre a sua qualidade de ser um _Gryffindor_. Pelo que pude perceber você tem mais características de um _Ravenclaw_.

O menino ficou surpreso. Arregalou os olhos e sorriu.

– A professora me acha tão inteligente assim? – pareceu estufar de orgulho.

– Não, não – a resposta quebrou a alegria de Stiles – Não pela parte do "gênio", mais pela parte da Luna Lovegood mesmo.

Stilinski não respondeu. Ficou indignado e virou as costas, afastando-se rápido dali. Como assim uma professora que estava a três dias no colégio já pegava no seu pé daquela forma? Qual o maldito problema do mundo?!

oOo

Ruby ouviu os passos do adolescente se afastando rapidamente. Parou de rir e recostou-se na cadeira de madeira, ainda sentindo-se divertida.

"_Não que a senhora seja uma psicopata ou pareça com uma. Só é esquisita tipo normal, assim como eu. Não se preocupe... _"

Pegou o primeiro trabalho da pilha. Era a redação de Stiles. A única que corrigira, na verdade. As outras não lhe importavam. Já tinha lido aquelas palavras tantas e tantas vezes que decorara o texto todo. Era perfeito. Simplesmente perfeito.

Se dispôs a ler mais uma vez. Desistiu. Os olhos marejados de lágrimas a deixaram cega para as letras grafadas no papel.

Suspirou e juntou suas coisas. Não podia perder mais tempo ali.

oOo

Stiles passou pelo campo só para aliviar a consciência. Pela hora o treino já devia ter acabado. Não restara mais nenhum aluno por ali. Resolveu ir direto para a casa de Derek, ver o _outro _treinamento. Não estava a fim de ficar sozinho em casa, caçando teorias e conspirações para o que aconteceria no domingo.

Escutando uma das rádios que adorava seguiu dirigindo até chegar a estrada de terra que o levaria a seu destino. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao visualizar uma figura familiar avançando a pé pelo acostamento.

Buzinou, ainda que soubesse ser inútil. Derek já devia tê-lo ouvido se aproximando a milhas de distância.

Parou o jipe ao lado dele.

– Entra aí! – gritou por causa da música alta.

O Alpha não esperou segundo convite. Tomou lugar ao lado do carona e bateu a porta. Antes mesmo de travar o cinto, Derek esticou o braço e desligou o rádio.

– Ei! – Stiles protestou. Fez menção de ligar novamente, mas o outro o olhou com ar de "sérião que vai tentar fazer isso?". Deixou pra lá – Sem trilha sonora para nossa história – brincou.

Derek não respondeu. Apenas virou o rosto e ficou observando a paisagem imutável.

– Não ia ter treinamento? – perguntou alguns segundos depois. De alguma forma o silêncio sempre parecia sufocá-lo.

– Está tendo.

– Está...?

– É uma competição. Dividi equipes para ver a interação entre eles.

– E por que não está vigiando? Tipo, como vai saber se deu certo essa sua idéia?

– A equipe que chegar primeiro é a que tiver melhor adaptação para trabalho em equipe. Esse é o espírito de um Pack.

O mais jovem desviou os olhos da estrada por um segundo, para admirar o passageiro ao lado. Sempre se surpreendia quando conseguia frases longas e não totalmente mal humoradas de Derek Hale.

Sentia-se quase amigo dele. Mas com esse "quase" em negrito e riscado embaixo para lembrar que eles não eram realmente.

– Scott te disse que temos uma professora nova? – perguntou quando o silêncio ameaçou instalar-se entre eles outra vez. Precisava de algum assunto, qualquer assunto – Ela é meio esquisita e eu tipo disse isso. Ela me deixou de detenção. Ah, não por que eu chamei a professora Ruby de esquisita, na verdade ela me tirou da detenção por isso. A detenção foi por outra coisa...

Tomou fôlego por alguns instantes. Derek sequer deu sinais de ter ouvido seu pequeno discurso.

– Pelo amor de Deus, homem. Você sabe que a boca serve para mais coisas do que encher a barriga, não sabe? Tente usá-la de vez em quando ou vai enferrujar. Pensar é bom, mas não adianta se você não falar e não colocar tudo para fora...

Hale continuou olhando pela janela e Stiles não podia ver o sorriso que lhe surgiu nos lábios. Oh, sim. Derek podia pensar em milhares de maneiras diferentes de usar a boca. E todas envolviam o garoto ao lado, sem roupas. Porém não podia "colocar isso para fora". Principalmente quando sabia que Stiles se sentia igual. Correspondia-lhe os sentimentos. E não precisava ser um lobisomem e sentir a alegria, paixão e desejo chegando em ondas abrasadoras. Qualquer humano que olhasse mais atentamente notaria o brilho nas íris castanhas e o sorriso fácil que brincava nos lábios rosados sempre que o Alpha estava por perto.

Não. Até um _cego_ veria aquilo.

O problema era muito mais profundo. Derek já tinha se entregado antes, com intensidade e sem medir conseqüências. Sofrera decepções sem medidas. Ainda não sabia se conseguira juntar todos os pedaços de seu coração partido.

Não estava pronto para se entregar.

Era cedo.

Talvez fosse "cedo" para sempre.

Continua...


End file.
